1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a printing method, and a storage medium storing a program, capable of feeding a plurality of types of printing media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a printer compares a paper type designated by a print job with one actually set in the printer, and when they are different, for example, warns the user. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-49326 discloses a method of, when paper types set by a print job and printer differ from each other, saving (holding) the print job and preferentially printing a print job whose paper type matches that of the printer. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-289735 discloses an arrangement, which displays exchange of a paper type for use that is not set in a printer.
To appropriately print even a held print job, a paper type designated by the held print job needs to match one actually set in a printer. The user makes paper types match each other by selecting one of paper types displayed on the panel of the printer main body.
However, the user needs to search for a paper type for use from the screen presenting many paper types, and this operation is cumbersome.